Monster?
by avatar-chik
Summary: EDITED AS OF july 6th Gaara feels different about this girl, but what if she's just another Yashamaru? He doesn't want to be betrayed again. Will he trust her, and what is her special ability? GaarxOC First Fanfiction, Please Read! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, and never will. I'm just a fan of the show and enjoy writing about it. _

Sorry about the summary. I stink at summaries. Please review!!!! No burns or anything like that. Constructive criticism I can take, but I can't stand people just bashing me. This is my first Naruto fan fiction. The genres right for the most part. Anyway... please enjoy and please review! I don't want to continue unless I now if I have something good going. THANKS!!

Just to clarify things, I was planning on making this take place before the Chunin Exams, but decided to make it afterwards. I like the story line in this time frame much better.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked. Groaning, Gaara opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure kneeling over him. Gaara was laying along the edge of a dirt path in the woods not far away from the desert. Gaara was bleeding from a wound on his chest, but besides that he wasn't seriously hurt. If anything, he was just exhausted from the battle he had been through not too long ago. His opponent put up a good fight and really wore Gaara out through how much chakra he used.

After a few moments Gaara could clearly see the person who kneeling over him. It was a young woman, probably around his age. She had short light blond hair, that almost looked like it was white. She wore a Konoha ninja headband that kept her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were a icy blue that looked as if they could pierce through anything that she laid them on. They kind of reminded him of his own.

Gaara tried sitting up, groaning in pain, but had to lay back down because he was overwhelmed by dizziness. He brought a hand to his head, grimacing in pain.

"Hold still," she told him gently, but still in a firm manner. "Let me dress this wound up for you." Gaara slowly nodded his head, a little confused about why she wanted to help him out in the first place. The girl took another look at his face and her eyes widened.

"You're Gaara of Suna!" she exclaimed.

_"Great! I scared her off too," _Gaara thought to himself. To his surprise the girl didn't run off. Instead she grinned at him and took off her knapsack.

"You made my mission a lot easier Gaara," she told him as she rummaged through her knapsack.

"How?" Gaara asked, his voice filled with pain. The girl was helping Gaara out of his shirt so she could take a better look at the wound.

"My mission was to find you, and well... here you are!" She gave him a cheerful smile and went back to tending to his wound.

"Why..." He was cut off when the sting of the antiseptics cleaning out his wound became to much. "Why did you... need to find me?" The girl was quiet for a few moments, putting gauze over his wound and securing it in place with a few strips of medical tape.

"My mission was to first find you," she began to explain, "Then observe you. In other words... you and I are now comrades. No need to worry about that now."

"Why would they... send you?" She laughed a little and helped Gaara get his shirt back on.

"Because I'm special!" she chirped proudly. "Oh, and by the way... I'm Hana."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So that's chapter 1/ Prologue. Sorry about it being so short. I'll probably put up a few more chapters and if I don't hear anything from anyone, I guess I'll just drop it and write a different one. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS:)


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara was sitting alone on the roof of his house. He was looking out over the village, hoping that no one would notice that he was there.

It had been about 3 days since he arrived back to the village with Hana and during all that time he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know what to make of her. She seemed like a nice and caring person on the outside, but so did a lot of people. Then they end up turning on you, just like Yashamaru did all those years ago. He kept thinking back to the night that Yashamaru attempted to kill him. He remembered how hurt he felt. He never wanted to feel that way again, and that was what prevented him from trying to form any relationships. It was the fear of betrayal, and it was ruining his life.

Gaara sat there, thinking about what the KazeKage was going to tell him. He really didn't want to see him, but what choice did he have. It was his job as a ninja to serve the KazeKage and his village. He knew he would just have to deal with it.

"Gaara!" someone called from the ground below him. Gaara looked over the edge and saw Hana waving up at him. "Are you ready for the meeting?!" she called up. Gaara sighed and jumped down from the roof, landing next to her.

The two walked to the Administration Building and waited silently outside of the KazeKage's office. Hana stood there, looking up at the ceiling and smiling.

_"Why is she always smiling?" _Gaara asked himself, watching Hana out of the corner of his eye. _"I can already tell that she is going to drive me insane. How can someone always be so happy?" _

Just then, Gaara was called inside by the KazeKage, while Hana was asked to wait outside. Gaara shut the door behind him and stood in front of the KazeKage's desk, looking down at the ground.

"I assume that Hana has already told you that she will be your new partner for awhile," the KazeKage said, without much emotion. Gaara didn't say a word. He simply nodded. "Good. You need to do your best to get along with her. Anything else that you need to have explained, she'll probably be able to answer. You are dismissed." Gaara took his leave and waited out in the hall for Hana to finish her talk with the KazeKage.

"You do know why we need you to be partnered with Gaara?" the KazeKage asked her.

"It's because of the Shukaku inside of him, right?" The KazeKage nodded.

"We believe that you are the only one capable of handling this mission with any success. Do what you are able, just make sure that the Shukaku isn't released."

"I understand sir," Hana replied, bowing her head respectively.

"Then you are dismissed. Meet back here tomorrow at noon for your first mission briefing." Hana left the KazeKage's office, closing the door behind her, and walked with Gaara down the halls.

"We have to report back here tomorrow for a mission briefing," Hana told Gaara as they walked out of the building. Gaara nodded. "Do you want me to stop by your house so we can walk down together, or do you just want to meet there?"

"Does it really matter?" Gaara grumbled. Hana shrugged and smiled happily.

"I guess not."

_"She really knows how to get under my skin," _Gaara thought to himself. _"I'll probably end up killing her before the mission is even over with."_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_


	3. Chapter 3

Hana was packing the things that she would need for the mission. She had just gotten back from listening to the KazeKage's explain the mission. She and Gaara were being sent to The River Country to gather information relating to the disappearance of two Hidden Sand shinobi. They and two other shinobi were passing through the River Country and something happened. Two of the four were found dead about 1 day ago. The strange thing about their deaths, though, was that there was no sign of a fight or struggle.

"Are you ready yet?" Gaara asked from behind her. Hana turned to him and nodded, slipping her knapsack onto her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took Gaara and Hana until dusk to reach the edge of River Country. They stopped and made camp.

"Why are you always smiling?" Gaara finally asked while he was building up a camp fire. Hana looked up at him, not really knowing what to say since there was really no particular reason.

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess there's no reason, but there's no reason for me not to either."

_"That is the stupidest excuse I ever heard,"_ Gaara thought to him self. Using flint and his kunai knife, he was able to make a fire, which he kept going by adding more wood.

Later that night, Gaara sat in a tree while Hana slept. He watched over her and looked up at the full moon in the sky. The moon reminded Gaara about what Yashamaru had told him that night when he attempted to murder him. It reminded him of the pain that he felt and of the hate that everyone had for him. It reminded him that he was a monster, a threat to everyone around him. The moon made him thirst for blood. He looked down at Hana, a wicked grinning going across his face.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. making him grimace in pain. He quickly grabbed his head in his hands, trying to regain control over himself.

_"Stop!" _he hissed, trying to fight back the lust for death. "_No more! Not now!"_ Gaara suddenly blacked out, falling out of the tree. The sand protected him from the impact of the fall, saving him from serious injury but the noise was still enough to wake Hana up.

Hana quickly sat up in her sleeping bag and looked behind her. She saw Gaara laying on the ground, the sand returning into his gourd. She got up and went over to him, kneeling over him. She could feel a large amount of negative energy surrounding him due to the turmoil going on within him. Hana grabbed him by the shoulders and gently shook him until he came to.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and realized that Hana was kneeling over him.

"Get away from me!" he barked, pushing her away from him and getting to his feet. He grasped his head in his hands, groaning from the pain. Hana got to her feet and slowly approached Gaara.

"Let me see," she said softly. She gently touched Gaara's shoulder with one hand, getting him to turn toward her. Once Gaara realized what was happening, he quickly reacted by shoving her away from him.

"I said to stay away!" he growled as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the light of the moon.

"Fine," she sighed. She got up and went back to her sleeping bag. "Goodnight!" She was a bit agitated, but she had to remember that it was Gaara that she was dealing with and that she couldn't expect much more from him. The least he could do is try to cooperate.

_"How am I supposed to get close to someone like him," _she thought as she laid in her sleeping bag. _"I really do want to know him more, but he wants nothing to do with me. I just let him push me around. That has got to change."_

Gaara didn't exactly hate Hana. He didn't trust her, that was true but he didn't want to hurt her either. He knew she was trying to help, but he knew that she would be of know help in his current state. The only thing she could accomplish was getting herself killed.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all! Here's chapter four! The time frame in which this story takes place may be a bit off, but I hope it isn't by too much. I just need to keep the story rolling forward. Anyway... please enjoy and please review. Thanks to all._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Hana and Gaara arrived at the site around noon the next day. This was where the two bodies were found a few days ago. Gaara and Hana hadn't really said a single word to each other until then. Hana knelt on the ground and got two maps out. She spread the both out on the ground and began to study them, Gaara peering over her shoulder.

"Do we know which direction they were heading?" she asked Gaara. He gave her a questioning look and she sighed. "We need to know if they were heading back to the village or if they were still traveling to their mission location." Gaara thought a moment, then shrugged.

"We weren't given very much information to work with," he grumbled. Hana nodded.

"Without the bodies still in place..." Hana suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her face went white and she fell backwards, not moving at all when she hit the ground. Gaara stared at her with wide eyes.

_"Great!" _he thought to himself, _"She died and I wasn't even the cause of it!" _Gaara knelt beside her and could tell that she was just out cold, since she was still breathing. Gaara sighed, aggravated at his partner.

_"Why don't I just kill her now?" _he asked himself. _"It would make life so much easier."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Otando, don't you think that Daichi and Kenji have been gone for a while?" a woman asked a man. _

_"Tenshi, you worry too much," the man answered with a smile. The two people were ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. They were sitting on the edge of the trail on a stump. _

_"I'm not worried!" Tenshi snapped, "It's just that we haven't gotten very far and we only have two hours until dark. We really need to get more traveling done or we won't get back to Suna for another 2 days." Otando nodded in agreement. _

_"Then I guess we should go and look for them." Otando got up and started walking down the path. Tenshi got up to follow, but quickly slipped a peace of paper underneath the stump, far enough for it to not be seen unless someone actually looked for it. _

_The two of them traveled down the path some more. Suddenly, several senbons flew from up in the trees, hitting the two shinobi. The senbons must've been dipped in poison because the two couldn't move. Laying there, they died minutes later._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hana quickly sat up, breathing hard after the dream she had just had. Gaara was looking at her with a strange look on his face. She looked at him, then quickly got up and started folding up the maps.

"How long was I out?" she asked him as she put the maps back in her knapsack and put it on her back.

"Just a few minutes," he said, getting up. "What was that?"

"I'll explain it to you later," she told him, starting to walk the way the they had just come. "Follow me!" She took off running. Gaara groaned and followed her at a slower pace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Well that was chapter 4! Please review! I love hearing other people's opinions. I'll be posting up the next chapter shortly. I've been doing good actually. 4 chapters within 2 days. Pretty good if I do say so myself. Anyway... thanks for reading this far. Once again, please review and no bashing me please. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5! Hope you all like it!_

Hana ran over to a stump and got down on her hands and knees, reaching underneath it. Gaara watched confusedly, wondering what she was doing. Moments later she pulled out a folded piece of paper and sat down on the stump.

"How'd you know that was there?" Gaara asked, coming to stand behind her. She slowly opened it and read what was written.

_We're about to walk to our death. _

_Daichi and Kenji are traitors! What ever you do, they can't be trusted._

_I have no physical proof, on account of I only know this from a conversation I overheard._

_The KazeKage must be warned. I know about the trap ahead, but if we avoid it we might scare them off and we will never know what their plans were._

_Please deliver this to the KazeKage immediately_

_Signed, Tenshi of Suna_

Hana folded the paper back up and slipped it into her knapsack.

"We need to hurry back to Suna," she told him. Gaara nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the letter was handed to the KazeKage, Gaara and Hana were dismissed.

"How did you know where to look?" Gaara asked as they walked out of the Administration Building. Hana smiled and chuckled.

"Like I said before, I'm special." Gaara sighed, aggravated that she always gave him the same answer. "I"ll see you later Gaara, I need to go." Hana ran off, leaving Gaara alone.

Later that night, outside of the village, Gaara was kneeling by a pool of water. He was covered in blood, blood that wasn't his own. Laying several yards away from him was the remains of a shinobi.

"It wasn't my fault," Gaara kept whispering to himself. He was clutching his head with both hands, his breathing shaky and uneven. "He was going to kill me. What else could of I have done? I didn't want to kill him." He kept repeating this over and over to himself. "No one will believe me. No one ever believes me."

"I believe you," answered a voice from behind him. He turned around to find Hana standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, startled to see her there. Gaara then paused a moment, realizing what she had just said. _"I believe you." _

"I'm here because I could sense that something had happened to you and I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Gaara was confused by what she was saying.

"Why do you care?" he asked bitterly. Hana slowly approached him.

"Why wouldn't I? We're comrades after all, and I like you. Your different and I really like that in a person." Hana wasn't at all afraid of speaking her mind. At least not to him. Gaara couldn't understand.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked. She shook her head and knelt down beside him. She unwrapped some of the bandages that were on her arm and got it wet with water from the pool. She wiped some of the blood from Gaara's face and handed him the bandages.

"Finish cleaning yourself up and I'll walk back to the village with you," she told him and gave him a small, soothing smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day...

Hana was standing in front of the KazeKage, waiting until he finally spoke to her.

"You know about the incident with Gaara that happened last night," he finally said. Hana nodded.

"You were the one who arranged for it to happen, weren't you?" she asked, glaring at him. The KazeKage's lips curled into a smirk. Then went back to a frown.

"It was for the sake of the village," he told her, not showing any ounce of regret for trying to assassinate his own son. "Gaara has been too unstable lately. He needs to be taken out before any innocent civilians get hurt."

Gaara waited outside of the KazeKage's office, waiting and listening to the conversation between the KazeKage and Hana. What was left of his heart was slowly being ripped into shreds. What was happening?

"Hana," the KazeKage said, finally looking up at her. "We know you have been slowly winning over Gaara's trust. We need you to use that to our advantage."

"What are you saying KazeKage?" Hana asked. She had an idea of what he was talking about, but she had to hear with her own ears.

"Hana... we need you to kill Gaara." She was silent, looking down at the floor with sadness in her eyes.

"I understand sir," she said quietly, looking sadly down at the ground.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat as it imploded on itself. He slowly backed away from the door and moped down the hall.

_"To think that she would understand me," _Gaara thought to himself. _"I have to be the biggest fool in the world. I will kill her if it's the last thing I do!"_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Hana was at the pool of water that she had found Gaara at the night before. She skimmed the surface of the water with her finger tips. Gaara was standing behind her, his heart filled with anger and hatred. Sand was pouring out of his gourd and was floating around him. He was going to kill her.

"I know you're there Gaara," Hana said, showing no emotion. "And I know what you intend to do. I never betrayed you Gaara." She turned to face him and saw the fury burning in his eyes. The Shukaku was controling his anger and making his thirst for blood grow even stronger.

"How can you say you're not a traitor!" he growled as the sand surrounded her. It squeezed her tightly, but not enough to kill her. He wasn't done with her yet. "Were you not given the mission to kill me?!"

"I was," she wheezed before coughing up blood, "But I refused. I . . . . didn't want to. . . to hurt you. I. . . . love. . . .you" She passed out with a smile on her face.

Gaara stood there, his body frozen. _"I love you." _That was what she said. Gaara fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands and grimacing in pain.

_"Kill her while you still have the chance," _the voice of the Shukaku hissed. _"Stain the ground with her sweet blood." _Gaara shook his head trying to get the voice out of his head. _"You can't defy me. I am a part of you. You know you want her dead as much as I do." _Gaara began trembling, his body engulfed by enormous pain.

"I... won't!" he cried out in pain. "She loves me," he whispered before passing out. The sand slowly fell away from Hana's body until she finally fell to the ground. Both of them were out cold.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Temari!" Kankurou hollered to his older sister, "They're over here!" The two sand siblings stood there, looking at the two unconscious teens.

"Kankurou, take Hana to the hospital," Temari told him. "I'll take care of Gaara." Kankurou nodded and walked over to the girl. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her off while Temari stayed behind with her little brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara was gently shaken awake by his older sister. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his temples.

"Where's Hana?" he asked Temari in his normal, emotionless voice. Temari was surprised that he was concerned about her.

"Kankurou took her to the hospital not too long ago," Temari answered. "Gaara, why did you do that to her?" Temari gave him a hard stare. She thought that everything between them was going well, but it didn't really surprise her that something like this happened.

"..." Gaara was silent. He looked down at the ground, disappointed with himself.

"Gaara, look at me." Gaara slowly lifted his head, his sea green eyes meeting with his sister's serious, brown eyes. "Tell me what happened." Gaara tore his eyes away, looking back down at the ground.

"It was a misunderstanding," he said quietly. Temari thought that she heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

_"Does he feel bad about what he did?" _she asked herself silently.

"I couldn't stop myself from hurting her. I . . . . was just so angry. I was able to keep myself from killing her."

"It's not completely your fault Gaara," Temari told him, feeling bad for her little brother.

"I need to talk to her," he told her, getting to his feet. He was having a little bit of trouble keeping his balance so Temari took his arm and put it over her shoulders.

"I'll go with you," she said, flashing him a little smile. She was surprised when he returned it with a small smile of his own. On the inside, she was grinning at how much her brother was changing. Naruto started the change, waking him up from his twisted fantasy world, and Hana was assisting in his transformation as well. She was giving him another bond to form.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kankurou handed the limp girl to the doctors and they took her away on a stretcher.

"She doesn't appear to be in serious condition," one of the doctor's told him before he went with the others. "We'll double check just to make sure." Kankurou nodded and took a seat in the waiting room, wondering when Temari and Gaara were going to show up. Ten minutes later, his siblings took a seat on either side of him.

"How is she?" Gaara asked. Kankurou could see that Gaara was trying to hide the fact that he was worried, but Kankurou could see through his mask. All he needed to see was in his eyes. He could see sadness and guilt.

"They're checking her out right now," Kankurou told him, "But the doctor told me that he didn't think he was going to find anything critical." Gaara nodded. "Are you feeling okay?" Kankurou asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine."

About an hour later, a doctor finally came out to talk with them.

"How is she?" Kankurou asked.

"She's going to be fine," the doctor told them. Everyone breathed a sighed of relief. "She'll be a bit sore for awhile and will probably be tired for a while. She's awake now and you all can see her if you keep it short."

The doctor led them down some hallways and into a room where Hana laid in her bed. Her head turned towards them and she smiled when she saw her friends. They slowly walked towards her and stood at her bedside. Kankurou and Temari tried to forge a smile, but Hana could tell that they were still a bit freaked out by everything.

"How are you feeling?" Temari asked, giving her a worried smile.

"I'm okay Temari," Hana said in a weak voice, still smiling.

"You better be," Kankurou said playfully. "It wouldn't be like you to give up so easily." Hana chuckled, knowing what he said was completely true. Hana looked at Gaara, who was silent and looking down at the ground.

"Can I talk to Gaara alone?" she asked his siblings sweetly.

"Of course," Temari answered. She grabbed Kankurou by the arm and pulled him out of the room with her. "We'll wait out here for you Gaara." They shut the door behind them as they left.

The room was silent. Hana watched Gaara, hoping he would talk to her.

"I'm...s-sorry," Gaara finally said. Hana gave him a simple nod and took his hand in hers. Gaara looked at her, shocked by this action. "You're not m-mad at me?" he asked in surprise. She shook her head.

"It's not necessarily your fault," she told him sweetly. "Plus, I could never stay mad at you."

"Did. . . .you really mean what you said before?" he asked, "You know. . . . that you...love me?" Hana blushed slightly and nodded.

"I did," she answered. She bit her bottom lip, urging herself to ask him another question. "Do...do you...um... love me?" she asked her cheeks turning pink again. Gaara's heart skipped a beat and he held his breath.

_"What should I say?" _he asked himself silently, not knowing what he should tell her. _"I really do, but should I tell her?" _Hana grinned inside, knowing how he really felt.

_"He does love me back!" _her mind screamed, _"__But will he tell me the truth. I know that he's shy and isn't good with admitting his emotions." _

Gaara finally nodded, his cheeks turning a slight red but quickly disappearing.

_"Good enough," _she said in her head, laughing on the inside.

"I... better go," Gaara said, making an excuse to get away. He really didn't want to go but there was to much going through his head. He needed some time to comprehend everything that just happened. Hana completely understood and didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable.

"They're releasing me tomorrow," she told him before he left. "Will you walk me home?" Gaara nodded and left.

"Is everything cool between you two?" Kankurou asked when Gaara met them in the hallway. Gaara nodded and continued walking. Kankurou and Temari looked at each other, grinning. They were really happy that she was understanding. Even though they haven't known her for long, it felt like they've known her for years. Not only that but ever since she started being partners with Gaara he had been acting a lot different, in a good way. Gaara seemed to be in more control, instead of the demon. It was something that they would have never expected to see.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, around noon, Gaara stopped by the hospital to walk back with Hana. The nurse pointed down the hallway when he asked to see Hana. He knocked on Hana's door and went in.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Hana said playfully. The light was back in her eyes and her face glowed radiantly, just like before her injury. Gaara smiled on the inside to see that she was back to normal. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to her special friend. "Let's go!" She showed him one of her genuine smiles, taking him by the hand and pulling him out of the room.

_"I thought I was supposed to be taking HER home," _he thought to himself.

The two of them walked silently, side by side down the streets of Suna. Hana had let go of his hand quite some time ago, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, at least not out in public.

"It's nice out today," she finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Gaara nodded. Silence surrounded them again.

"Did you want to leave Konoha?" Gaara asked after a few minutes.

"Kind of," she answered. "I didn't really have many friends there so I didn't really mind. The only one that really did care about me leaving was Naruto Uzumaki." She chuckled, thinking about the little blond goof ball. Gaara's eyes widened when she mentioned Naruto's name. To Hana's surprise, Gaara smiled and looked up at the sky. "You know him don't you?" she asked, smiling broadly. Gaara simply nodded.

"We fought once," he explained. "He's the one who got me thinking about changing the way I looked at life."

"That sounds just like Naruto. He does stuff like that all the time." A smirk spread across Gaara's lips. "He didn't want me to leave. Once I told him that I was coming here and that I was going to be working with you, he stepped aside. He really likes you, I can tell."

"We were the same," Gaara said, "Both of us grew up hated by everybody."

The two of them were silent for the rest of the walk until they got to where she was staying.

"Get some rest today," he told her. She nodded, and did something he never would have predicted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and embraced him. Gaara stood there, frozen in shock. His heart was beating with excitement and he was filled up with much excitement. Hana slowly released him. She gave him one last smile before turning away and going inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara looked up at the starry sky, sitting on his roof like he normally did during the nights. He hated the nights. Everyone was asleep and was all alone. He was used to it, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Deep inside, he really hated being alone. That was one reason he didn't mind having Hana around. She was company, and even though she was a bit naive, she still filled the void. He sighed staring at the full moon in the sky. All he could do was wait until morning.

Suddenly he felt a presence, and a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, and relaxed when he saw that it was Hana. She took a seat next to him and looked up at the sky. He was comforted by the company.

"Why are you here?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered softly. She didn't take her eyes off the sky. "Plus, I wanted to be with you. I knew that you wouldn't be asleep and felt bad that you're up here all by yourself." Gaara looked at her, mystified by the way she looked in the moonlight.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Gaara asked, randomly. Hana chuckled at his question and looked at him.

"Why would I think that? You aren't the monster. That's in everybody's imagination. Even if people say that you are a monster, they probably influenced what you have become. To me, you are no monster. You're just someone looking to be accepted in life and looking for a purpose." Gaara looked down at the ground. He felt Hana scooting closer to him, which made him a bit nervous. Gaara had no clue what to do. No one ever got this close to him on their own free will. Hana could tell that he was absolutely clueless. She softly chuckled and took his arm, putting it over her shoulders. Gaara was completely startled by what was happening.

Hana snuggled in close to him, resting her head on his chest. She let the warmth of his body surround and comfort her. Her breathing became synchronized with his and she listened to the soft, rapid beating of his heart. Gaara was completely confused by everything that was happening, but at the same time he was itrigued. He wanted it to stop, but then again he didn't. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. Gaara didn't know what to do. He let her sleep against him a while longer, not wanting to disturb her. Eventually, Gaara carefully gathered her in his arms and carried her into his room. He gently laid her on his bed, which he never used since he couldn't sleep in the first place, and tucked her in under the covers.

"Goodnight," he whispered. He sat down in the corner of the room and watched over Hana as she slept. This made Gaara feel that he wouldn't be wasting the night, and it made him feel more comfortable. For some reason, he didn't care how long it took for the sun to come up.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Hana woke up in unfamiliar territory. The last thing she remembered was snuggling in close to Gaara and falling asleep in his arms.

"You're finally awake," came a familiar voice from the corner of the room. She sat up in the bed and saw Gaara sitting there with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him and hopped out of bed. "Are you hungry? Temari is making breakfast." Hana nodded and followed Gaara out of the room and into the kitchen.

The Hana was gone the rest of the day, doing tasks for the Kazekage. Later that night, Gaara was sitting on the roof again and was met by Hana.

"Sorry about being gone all day," she told him sweetly. Gaara shook his head.

"It's not like you wanted to," he replied. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Once again, he was slightly confused about this action. He knew she said that she loved him, but he just couldn't quite understand it yet. He never actually felt what love was like, or even heard anyone say that they felt that way about him. His siblings never even said the word "love" to him. Everything was so new to him. The sensation he felt when she was close felt better than what he felt when he killed.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyday Hana would work for the Kazekage, Gaara returning going back to being on a team with his siblings. Most nights, Hana would come and sit with him. She knew that he liked having her around during those lonely hours, even though he didn't admit it. The nights that she didn't come, Gaara would go to where she stayed and watched over her through her bedroom window. It gave him something to do, and made him feel better about the night hours.

One day, Gaara was walking back from the Kazekage's office. He tried to avoid the other towns people, but that was nearly impossible. He did good ignoring most of the people, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to for much longer. It was when a group of children passed by whispering and glaring at him, that he was set off. He felt a sharp pain in his head and immediately responded by grabbing his head with one of his hands. People noticed his reaction and swiftly walked past him, not wanting to be killed. Gaara walked on, the pain growing with every person he passed. Gaara went into an alleyway falling to his knees, talking softly to himself. Gaara groaned in pain, trying to regain control of himself. Gaara felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around angrily, about to lash out at whoever just touched him. He stopped himself when he saw that it was Hana. She was frowning at him, something she hardly ever did. Gaara winced in pain and grabbed at his head, groaning from the intense pain he was feeling. Hana knew that he needed some help, but she couldn't do anything out in public.

"Get out of here," Gaara groaned, his voice filled with pain. "I... I don't want to hurt anyone." Hana's heart was about to burst open. She couldn't just leave Gaara out here. Besides, he would be more of a danger to everyone around him if she did leave.

"You're coming with me," she sighed as she took Gaara by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Gaara was in too much pin to even try to object.

Hana led him down the alleyway and out onto the streets. They walked one block then went into the building that Hana was staying in. They went up a flight of stairs and into the apartment that she was staying in. Just as Hana shut the door, the cork popped off his gourd. Gaara dropped to his knees, crying out in pain. He didn't want to be controlled by the demon anymore. Hana knew that he was trying to keep the demon in its place, but he was having great difficulty.

Hana knelt in front of Gaara, she put a hand under his chin and made him look up at her. She put her free hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Gaara didn't know what she was doing, but he could feel his thirst for blood growing rapidly with her so close. Her hand began to glow a bright blue and his body froze up, growing stiff. Gaara didn't know what was going on but he started feeling different. He thirst for blood started to diminish, but it also felt as if his strength was being drained from him. After a couple minutes, Hana opened her eyes and took her hand away. Gaara just stared at her for a few moments, then collapsed. Hana caught him in her arms.

"How... did you do that?" Gaara asked her, breathing hard. He wasn't looking at her but he was listening.

"It's part of my special abilities, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. You were trying to maintain control, which made it so much easier." Hana helped Gaara to his feet and led him over to a couch, having him sit down. She sat down next to him and had him lean up against her a little bit so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Why can't I control it?" Gaara asked, his voice sounding saddened, but his face was expressionless. Hana looked down at him, still frowning.

"It's not going to be easy," she told him. "Now you know why I was assigned to be with you in the first place. For now, you're going to need a little bit of help but after awhile you'll be able to handle it on your own. Don't worry about it. You'll get the hang of it." Without even thinking, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Gaara stared at her with a completely shocked expression on his face. Hana blushed a bit and smiled, making Gaara turn a slight red. His heart was pounding like never before and it felt as if he just killed a handful of people.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara finally asked. Hana blushed even more.

"I-I-I...don't know," she answered, "I kind of...just did. You aren't mad at me, are you?" Gaara stared at her for a few more seconds, then shook his head, letting her know that he wasn't. Her face returned to its normal color.

Gaara stayed with at Hana's until he regained his strength. When he was ready to go home, Hana walked with him home. She stayed for dinner, because Temari insisted. Afterwards Hana talked with Temari for awhile and Gaara helped Kankurou fix one of his puppets.

"I heard that you almost lost... well you know" Kankurou, brought up. Gaara looked at Kankurou with emotionless eyes, but he nodded. "You didn't...did you?" Gaara shook his head.

"I didn't hurt anyone. Hana found me when I was on the verge of losing it." Kankurou was looking at what he was working on. "Why does she care so much about me?" Kankurou jerked his head up from his work, looking at his younger brother with shock in his eyes.

"Gaara, why is it bothering you so much?" Kankurou asked. "There are some people in the world that are more understanding. She just happens to be one of those people. You should be happy that you guys met each other. You may not have noticed it, but ever since you and Hana met, you have been acting a lot different. You seem...happier." Gaara looked down at the floor, then back up at his brother. Then he did something that almost made Gaara drop everything. Gaara actually smiled. It was a small one, but it was still a smile. Gaara got up and left to go see what what Hana and Temari were doing.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks went by and Gaara had really changed during that time. He was calmer and seemed to have more control over himself. Even his emotionless face didn't seem as scary. He and Hana were really close, usually spending their spare time together. Another shocking thing was that the assassination attempts stopped, but a close eye was kept on him.

"Are you sure Gaara wasn't abducted and the Gaara we've been seeing isn't just someone in disguise?" Kankurou asked jokingly. Temari gave Kankurou an annoyed look and shook her head in disappointment.

"You are such a loser," she sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that Gaara is human and is able to change just like everyone else." Kankurou smiled and shrugged.

"Well, do you think that Gaara and Hana have something going on between them?"

"What kind of something?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow. Kankurou smirked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think I mean?" he asked playfully.

"I don't think Gaara changed that much." Kankurou smiled and nodded in aggreement.

"I don't think I could even imagine him getting that close to someone. Not even to Hana. I'm already having a hard time wrapping my mind around how close they have gotten already."

Just then, Hana came running into the room, yanking Gaara along behind her. Gaara looked at his aiblings, his eyes pleading for help. Hana was grinning and her body was trembling.

"Gaara. What did you do to her?" Kankurou asked, laughing at Gaara's predicament.

"She had a small cup of coffee," Gaara sighed. "Big mistake." Temari and Kankurou started cracking up. Gaara gave them a death stare, but it was interrupted by Hana. She unexpectedly came up and threw her arms around him, and started pushing him backwards.

"Hana stop!" Gaara told her, getting a bit aggravated. "You're going to make me fall."

"No I'm not," Hana laughed. "Trust me. And even if you did fall, your sand would protect you from any serious injury." Gaara groaned as she pushed him out the door. As soon as he was gone, Temari and Kankurou looked at each other and started cracking up again.

"Did you see the expression on Gaara's face?!" Temari asked, still laughing. Kankurou nodded.

"It was priceless!" he laughed. "Why would he let someone like Hana have coffee?" Temari shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to settle down a little bit.

"I almost fell sorry that we didn't help him," Temari said after she calmed down.

"Yeah," Kanurou sighed. "Almost." He looked at Temari again and they both started laughing even more. They knew that they were going to hear about this from Gaara later on, but they didn't care. This was a once in a life time moment, kind of like one of those 'Kodak Moments'.

After a couple of hours, Hana finally settled down.

"I'm never drinking that stuff again," Hana sighed. Gaara frowned at her narrowed his eyes.

"Never again," he told her, "Not while I'm around."

"I'm really sorry about that," she giggled. Gaara sighed and nodded, knowing it wasn't all her fault. He was the one who didn't try and stop her. He just let her have it and didn't think about the consequences.

"I want to ask you something," Gaara said softly. He was looking down at the ground with a solemn look on his face. Hana looked into his eyes and smiled, knowing what he wanted to ask her.

"My abilities are a bit extensive," she began. Gaara looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"How did you..."

"For one, I can read minds," she interrupted, "And I can also control another person's body. That is all you need to know right now." Gaara looked into her eyes and nodded, content with her answer. He only had one more question.

"Do you read my mind all the time?" he asked, a little nervous about having his mind infiltrated. Hana shook her head.

"I hardly ever use this on my own free will unless I am asked to do so by the Kazekage. I've slipped up a couple of times, but that rarely happens. Most of the time, I don't need to because I'm very good at reading body language." Gaara nodded again, a bit relieved that his thoughts haven't been completely invaded. Hana looked at Gaara and an idea popped into her head. She smiled a wicked a smile and tapped Gaara on the shoulder.

"Do you want to go pull a prank on Temari and Kankurou?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Gaara's lips curled into a smirk and he looked into her eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked mischievously.

"Not sure if this will work, but it's worth the try." She leaned in close to Gaara whispered the plan in his ear. He smirked at Hana when she pulled away to see what he thought.

"When did you become so devious?" he asked. Hana shrugged and accepted it as a compliment.

_"She's starting to change a bit," _he thought to himself. _"I like it."_


	12. Chapter 12

One night, Gaara and Hana sat silently on the roof. There was nothing that they really wanted to say. At the moment, they were in a state of disappointment. Hana had recently received word that Lady Hokage wanted her to return to Konoha by the end of the week. Hana didn't really want to go back, but what could she do. They were her orders and she had to obey them willingly. When she told Gaara about the news, it didn't seem to phase him much. Hana knew that he was actually feeling a little bit of sadness on the inside. It was her ability after all.

"Will you ever come back?" Gaara finally asked. Hana looked up at the moon and smiled.

"Probably," she answered softly. "I'm going back so that I can continue my training. Once I'm done with that, I'll do what ever I can to get back here." Gaara knew that he would do fine without Hana, but he would miss her companionship. Besides Kankuro and Temari, she was his first real friend. She was the first person not to judge him before actually getting to know him.

"I feel kind of sorry that Kankuro his having trouble finding some of his doll parts," Hana told Gaara with a small smile. Gaara's lips curled into a smirk.

"You'll get over it," he told her. She laughed and looked back up at the moon. Gaara grinned at what Hana did to Karasu, Kankuro's puppet. He had know idea how she was able to get her hands on it and disassemble it. She even went as far as hiding all of the parts throughout the house. The funniest thing was seeing Kankurou's face when Hana told him what she did. It was priceless.

"I have a surprise for you," Hana told Gaara, turning to look at him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the seemingly innocent girl. Hana sighed.

"It's a gift that I want you to have, now just close your eyes." Gaara was still a little bit suspicious of her but closed his eyes anyway. Hana took a necklace out of her pocket and let the dark-blue crystal glisten in the moonlight. She reached around the back of Gaara's neck and secured the necklace into place. She smiled and pressed her lips against Gaara's before pulled away. Gaara's eyes shot open when this happened, staring in shock at Hana. Hana went back to looking at the moon, looking as if she didn't even notice Gaara's shock. Gaara looked down at the crystal that hung from the chain around his neck. Touching it with his fingertips, he looked back up at Hana.

_"What did Hana just do?" _Gaara asked himself. It reminded him of the time she pressed her lips against his forehead. _"Did she... kiss me?" _Gaara thought really hard about this. He gave him the same feeling only this time it was much more intense. Gaara's curiosity had been aroused. _"What was that feeling that I felt?" _he wondered. He wanted to know.

Gaara lightly tapped Hana on the shoulder. Hana turned to face him, knowing that he wouldn't of tapped her unless he wanted her eye contact. When she did, she was met with complete surprise. Gaara's lips were gently pressed up against hers. Hana could see faintly in the moonlight that Gaara was blushing. She smiled, slowly pulling away from him. Gaara's face turned redder. Hana put a hand gently on his cheek, caressing his sandy skin with her thumb. Gaara slowly returned to his normal face color. Gaara put his hand on hers and gently brought it away from him.

"You better come back," Gaara told her in a hushed, yet demanding voice.

"Only if you promise to wait for me," she told replied. Gaara nodded.

"I won't let anyone take your place." Gaara drew Hana in close, kissing her again. Hana closed her eyes, cementing the moment in her brain. She wanted to remember this night for the rest of her life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Temari hugged Hana tightly, grinning at her friend. Hana and the three sand siblings were standing outside of the gate to Sunagakure, saying their goodbyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she told her, letting Hana out of her death grip.

"I do too," Hana replied. She turned to Kankuro who was frowning at her with his arm folded across his chest. He was still a bit sour over the puppet prank. Hana laughed at him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you and your dolls!" she laughed. Kankuro sighed, but put on a small smile.

"We'll miss you too Hana," Kankuro told her. "Try not to pull any more pranks for awhile." Hana let go of him and nodded.

"Besides, they're not as fun if they aren't on you." Kankuro frowned and groaned.

"I knew you had something against me," he sighed, shaking his head.

Temari and Kankuro watched as Hana walked over to Gaara. She stood in front of him with a small smile on her face while Gaara looked blankly into her eyes. Hana snaked her arms around his neck, making his two older sibling's jaws hang open. They never saw Gaara actually allow someone to hug him. They couldn't believe it. They were even more surprised when she kissed Gaara right on the lips. Kankuro and Temari were dumbfounded, especially when they saw Gaara smirk at her when she pulled away.

"Do me a favor and work on your smile while I'm gone," she told him with a grin. Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"We'll see," he told her. She giggled and gave him one last hug. This time, Gaara hugged her back, shocking Temari and Kankuro even more. Hana and Gaara saw the two's reactions and were getting a kick out of it. Hana finally pulled away from Gaara, giving him one last smile before she finally left. Gaara watched as she disappeared into the distance.

"What just happened?" Kankuro asked Gaara, a look of shock still on his face.

"What do you think?" Gaara asked coldly, before heading back into the village. Kankuro turned to Temari for the answer.

"He's in love you loser!" she growled, slapping him in the back of the head. Gaara smiled to himself when he heard Temari say that he was in love. The one feeling he had never experienced, until now.

"I will wait for you," he whispered to himself.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_ I would like to give a big thanks for everyone that has read this. I am working on two more to go along with this. I would like to give a special thanks to the people who have reviewed and made me feel happy about writing this. _

_Thunder Ring_

_What About Today_

_Melodramaniac_

_icegoddess52, and_

_MistFairie93_

_Thanks to all of you and I hope to get some more reviews. Hope you all enjoyed and hope you all will be looking forward to the sequel._


	13. Chapter 13

_**ATTENTION FANS OF MONSTER?! I must inform you all about the REBIRTH of this STORY! I have decided to go back and do some rewriting of all my previous stories. I decided to start by rewriting this story first! I thought that you guys would want to know.**_

_**I gave some of the chapters giant makeovers. I'm also planning on adding additional chapters and making this version a bit longer. If you are interested in reading, the name of the story is **__**Monster Xx Edited Version xX**___

_**I would really appreciate it if you guys would take a look at it. I don't have to do this, but I feel like I owe it to myself to try and improve myself a little bit.**_

_**THANKS!! HOPE YOU ALL READ IT!!!**_


End file.
